


Новая территория

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1st season timeline, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon deaths, Dark!Derek, Knotting, M/M, canon typical violance, mpreg in future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дереку так нравится быть волком, что иногда его настоящий волк скулит, поджав хвост и спрятавшись глубоко-глубоко, под боком у прежнего Дерека".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая территория

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный взгляд на первый сезон, Дерек больше животное, чем человек, Лора винит брата за пожар. Стерек мимолетом, намек на мпрег, упоминание кноттинга.
> 
> Баннер к тексту сделан прекрасной NewBadGirl!

– Это. Твоя. Вина.  
Когти Лоры раздирают ему спину: глубоко, до мяса. Кровь течет, заливая поясницу, свежую рану холодит от боли и щиплет от попавшего внутрь пота.  
Дерек уворачивается от очередного удара, блокирует его, используя грязный деревянный ящик, как щит. Он уже ничего не соображает, его волк загнан в ловушку, а его альфа действует так, будто хочет убить.  
Однажды она так и поступит, Дерек уверен.  
Но пока их держит вместе общая кровь и крепкая связь, он единственный волк в ее стае, без него она станет омегой.  
Лора стряхивает с когтей алые капли и щурится, сдувает прилипшую прядь со щеки.  
– Вставай.  
Волк подчиняется, идет к указанной точке. У Дерека трясутся ноги, а в голове нет ни единой мысли. Лора мстит ему за смерть семьи уже третий год, но Дерек так и не признает своей вины.  
Это не он. Не он. _Не он_.  
  
  
Лора перестает отвечать на телефонные звонки; больше нет сухих расспросов и злого, подозрительного молчания. Нет вообще ничего, и Дерек несколько дней наслаждается свободой. В Нью-Йорке есть, чем подзаняться без опеки старшей сестры.  
Он приходит в себя на третий день. Вылезает из постели женщины, чье имя так и не удосужился узнать, принимает душ, забирает с чужой кухни чуть подсохшие пончики и выскальзывает на улицу. Камаро заводится, ласково рычит в руках хозяина и несет его на юго-запад.  
  
В Бикон-Хиллзе ни черта не меняется. Дерек обходит лес, вспоминая и заново узнавая его. Это его территория, он чувствует себя здесь уверенно и спокойно. Он находит следы Лоры, а потом… потом он находит ее саму. Волк испуганно прижимает уши, увидев располовиненную альфу; страх горячей волной прокатывается по телу, сжимает горло и расползается по кишкам. Дерек заставляет себя смотреть на сестру, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. И осознает, что просто замерз. И голоден.  
  
Где-то внутри бьется старый, прежний, слюнтяй Дерек, которого волновали вопросы помимо выживания, но новый Дерек пинком отправляет его в клетку. Лоры нет, и это проблема: теперь ему придется искать себе новую стаю. Он не собирается становиться омегой, быть вечно в бегах, быть слабым. Дерек обматывает могилу сестры веревкой, пропитанной аконитом, и прикидывает, куда ему лучше попроситься. Он знает, что может выбирать: мало, кто откажется от молодого, сильного, тренированного самца. Особенно, если во главе стаи окажется волчица – Дерек не обманывается насчет своей физической привлекательности. А если кто-то из других бет будет против… Лора отлично успела обучить его.  
  
Последние пару лет ему иногда удавалось заставлять ее визжать от боли, и он сам не понимает, почему волк ни разу не довел дело до конца. У него была тысяча возможностей перегрызть Лоре горло, хотя… может, их и не было. Дерек вспоминает ее волчицу: умную, подозрительную, _бешеную_ , и засыпает труп свежей землей. Ему интересно, кто мог справиться с сестрой. Где она ошиблась. Кому удалось ее достать.  
  
Дерек чувствует внутри сплетенные друг с другом ярость и ревность. Он уходит спать в Камаро и отрубается моментально, вдыхая запах родных мест.  
  
  
Если он чему и научился за последние семь лет – это притворству. Дереку не сложно разыгрывать спектакль, он упорно продолжает искать компанию этого слабака Скотта, не ценящего перепавший от судьбы дар. Скотт выведет его к альфе, сам же Дерек сходит с ума: у него никак не получается вычислить, чей запах остался на Лоре, что за волк забрал ее силу.  
  
Увы, Скотт почти бесполезен – слишком много соплей и сомнений, но Дерек не собирается разжать челюсти и позволить зацепке уйти. Он старается умаслить его, обещает помочь, обещает исцеление, ловит на все крючки, какие возможно – и Скотт постепенно поддается.  
  
Но альфы так и нет. Дерек бесится все больше и больше, без подпитки силы Лоры он слабеет, это плохо, это непривычно, это страшно. И волк рвется с поводка, не зная, куда выплеснуть слепую ярость, в которой они оба варятся уже долгие, долгие годы.  
  
В этот момент Дерек замечает Стайлза, и это становится таким очевидным, таким простым выходом, что он даже смеется от облегчения. Стайлз не просто легкая добыча – он сам сваливается в руки Дерека. На него не нужно тратить лишнее время, не нужно уговаривать, соблазнять, как-то стараться. На Стайлза можно просто нарычать, развернуть мордой в обгорелую стену и снять с него штаны.  
  
И Стайлз даст. Раздвинет ноги, будет жалобно стонать, дергаться, сжимать внутри своей узкой, шелковистой задницы член Дерека и подмахивать, заполошно стуча ладонью по остаткам обоев. Дереку нравится с ним трахаться, Стайлз покорный, у Стайлза все в первый раз, Стайлз отчаянно хочет _всего_ , и Дерек совсем не против с ним поиграть. Он разворачивает его, как хитроумно упакованный подарок, снимает по слою стыдливость и смущение, смакует накопившуюся в нем страсть, влечение, нежность, вгрызается в тайные фантазии и вырывает изнутри грязные признания.  
  
Стайлз тащится от их секса, он тихо, размеренно дышит, когда Дерек пропихивает в него узел, он послушно кончает каждый раз, когда Дереку этого хочется. Стайлз наблюдает за ним пьяными глазами, от него несет сумасшедшей жаждой случки, он льнет к нему, подставляется, манит, ложится под него.  
  
Дерека, правда, иногда раздражает странный бубнеж – Стайлз мямлит про моногамию волков, про пары на всю жизнь, почему-то переживает из-за колледжа. Дерек не слушает.  
Ха, моногамия. Ебал он эту моногамию. Просто Дереку скучно, а в городе нет цели интереснее, чем несовершеннолетний сын шерифа. Девочка-охотница у него уже все равно была, и на этот раз она досталась Скотту.  
  
Охотники, кстати, только раззадоривают Дерека. Он ждет на заправке, пока Аржент со своими мальчиками поймает его – и искренне наслаждается шоу. Ноздри щекочет въевшийся запах: аконит, рябина, порох. Дерек ухмыляется. Волк внутри скалится и хихикает, как гиена, Дерек смотрит, как Крис моет его машину, и представляет, как он мог бы их всех сейчас убрать. Сначала подручных, потом самого Аржента. Веселее, когда вожак умирает последним. Прочувствовав боль членов стаи.  
  
Дерек помнит, что они люди, что у них нет таких связей, но прежний Дерек подсказывает ему, что людям бывает даже больнее, чем животным.  
  
  
В принципе, Дерек рад визиту Кейт. Кейт редкая сука, но Дерек так и не нашел альфу, Кейт может обладать информацией. Или не обладать – Дерек разочарованно убегает после короткого разговора с ней. Тело восстанавливается после удара шокером, волк раздраженно рычит. Опять неудача. Дерек устал проигрывать.  
  
…и отвык от когтей альфы в своей спине. Дерек не успевает ничего понять, когда его ранят и бросают, как непонравившуюся игрушку. Его рвет кровью, тело медленно залечивает рану, из школы доносятся крики и топот. Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что ему будет жаль, если Стайлза сейчас прикончат. Он только-только научил его сносно отсасывать.  
  
Волчий бог по-прежнему хранит его, луна еще не до конца отвернулась от пестуемых ею монстров: Дерек дергает Стайлза за ниточки, вылизывает его развращенное, истинно человеческое любопытство, и наконец в его мире покой. Альфа не просто найден, альфа снова одной с ним крови.  
  
От Питера пахнет опасным зверем, но чуткий нос Дерека вычленяет и другие нотки. От Питера несет гнилым душком, болезнью, слабостью, смертью – своей и чужой. Последний запах самый интересный, самый тревожащий. Дерек никогда не убивал, но много раз представлял, какого это. А Питер – Питер рвал когтями и зубами, купался в крови, слышал хруст костей. Дерек тоже хочет это испытать, это должно быть _вкусно_.  
  
Он соглашается стать частью стаи Питера, хотя видит: тому никогда не дотянуть до Лоры. Питер умен и изворотлив, но мозгов мало, чтобы быть хорошим альфой. Нужно что-то еще: больше жажды, больше животной сущности, больше дикости. А Питер всегда предпочитал быть человеком, а не волком.  
  
Но с ним спокойно. Дереку нравится загонять Скотта вдвоем, он любит охотиться. Он жалеет, что Питер отказывается с ним драться после самого первого раза, когда он, как альфа, доказывал свою состоятельность. Дерек в глубине души знает, что он – дерьмовая бета, слишком непослушный, непокорный, норовистый, лязгающий зубами возле чужого хвоста непозволительно часто. Дерек не может без вызова, без смертельной опасности, без развлечений. У его волка всегда свербит в лапах, и он бы никогда не сумел обуздать его, не будь его человеческая часть еще хуже волчьей. Она перекрывает жестокостью живущего в нем зверя: Дерек любит охватывающую тело, как пожар, злость, любит состояние контролируемого безумия, в которое его срывает при виде крови и драки.  
  
Дереку так нравится быть волком, что иногда его настоящий волк скулит, поджав хвост и спрятавшись глубоко-глубоко, под боком у прежнего Дерека.  
  
С появлением альфы все развивается быстро. Дерек больше не думает про Нью-Йорк, все веселье прямо здесь, у него под носом. Он накачивается силой Питера, используя установившуюся между ними связь, играет в догонялки с охотниками и, к собственному удивлению, по-прежнему трахает Стайлза. Иногда Дерек настолько расслабляется, что играет с ним в щедрого любовника: не просто берет, следуя инстинктам, а нежит – водит языком по чуткому мальчишескому телу, покусывает, щекочет. Стайлз в постели отзывчивый, он то орет, срывая до хрипоты голос, то беззвучно плачет, мелко трясясь, как кролик. И Стайлз никогда не отказывает; Стайлз начинает сам лезть, чаще и чаще, он неумелый, но активный, и Дерек… Дерек доволен.  
  
Его волк сыто облизывается, когда вырубившийся Стайлз доверчиво дышит ему в подмышку. Дерек смотрит в темноту и тянется снова и снова к Питеру, прощупывая, как поживает его новый альфа.  
  
С того момента, как он увидел труп Лоры – несгибаемой, жесткой, бессмертной Лоры – Дерек не может противостоять поселившемуся под холкой зуду. Связь с альфой это хорошо, но он знает, что будет еще лучше.  
  
Он колеблется, когда Питер лежит перед ним – едва дышащий, снова сожженный. Он видит в его глазах любимые слова Лоры «это твоя вина», и, возможно, Питер прав – первым нанес удар Стайлз. Как символично, что его слабая игрушка, мимолетное развлечение заварило всю кашу. Неважно, что смесь загорелась от стрелы очередной Аржент, плевать на участие остальных. _Стайлз_ преподнес ему на блюдечке силы альфы. Дерек не забудет этот подарок.  
  
Он пачкает в крови только когти и кончики пальцев. Глаза Питера гаснут, Скотт что-то кричит за его спиной, но Дерека отвлекает разрастающаяся внутри мощь – наконец-то ее много, вдосталь, столько, чтобы приглушить его вечную жажду. Волк встряхивается, довольно скалясь, нет больше неуверенных метаний и глупых переживаний. Дерек действительно чувствует себя взрослым, опасным, заматеревшим. Его зверь спокоен впервые с рождения, все обрело круги своя. Больше нигде не свербит, теперь он сам альфа – осталось только завести стаю.  
  
Единственное, что мешает насладиться преображением – настойчивый, зовущий стук, бьющий ему по ушам. Дерек и раньше слышал его, но приглушенно, как сквозь толщу воды. Теперь звук громкий, четкий, властный; Дерек дышит в его ритме, волк двигается под это стакатто, не смея сменить темп.  
  
Дерек находит глазами Стайлза, смотрит то на дергающуюся жилку на шее, то на грудину, за которой спрятан новый метроном его волка. Стайлз выдыхает, без страха, с облегчением; из его глаз уходит тревога, заменяясь обычным, мягким призывом, и Дерек вдруг думает, что херня Стайлза насчет волков не такая уж херня. Прежний Дерек поднимает голову, их волк укладывает морду на лапы, позевывая, а новый Дерек вспоминает болтовню про колледж. У него есть год, чтобы обустроить логово, собрать стаю и научиться управлять полученной силой.  
  
Закрепиться на его старой новой территории.  
  
А потом он, пожалуй, сделает Стайлзу щенка.


End file.
